


Night Shift

by Rainboq



Series: Nice to Prompt You [10]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff Prompts, F/F, Ghost Rachel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainboq/pseuds/Rainboq
Summary: Rachel is waiting.Prompt: Angst/Fluff 22: "This isn’t goodbye."Ship: AmberPriceSuggester:IpomiaPrompt list, pick a prompt and a ship, then drop it in my asks!
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Series: Nice to Prompt You [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926373
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Night Shift

It’s the dead of the night when Chloe first comes to visit her grave. She’s not surprised, Chloe was never the type to make her mourning a public affair, she always bottled it up.

Being a ghost is strange, but she can roam the graveyard freely so that’s at least _something_.

She follows Chloe at a discrete distance, old habits die hard, even from beyond the grave. Getting close to Chloe when she was consumed with grief was always a good way to start a fight.

When Chloe finds her marker under the lambent glow of the little lamps that dot the cemetery, she freezes. Rachel’s incorporeal form leans against a tall headstone. She has no need to of course, but again, old habits.

“Uh… hey Rach.”

She smirks. Very Chloe.

“Sorry I’ve been so shitty about not visiting, but, well. You know me. You had to practically drag me to go see dad.”

_I wonder if William is like me? Shame he’s buried on the other side of town._

“Fuck, I was never good at this. So, fuck it.”

Chloe takes a bottle out from the inside of her coat. At first Rachel thinks she’s going to drink it herself, but then Chloe unscrews the cap and starts pouring it over her grave. She squints a bit before realizing it’s a bottle of the shitty whiskey they used to drink together. _She always was more sentimental than she let on._

“There, a peace offering I guess so you don’t get pissed at me for moving on from the afterlife or whatever. Yeah, yeah, I know, Chloe fucking Price, moving on. Stop the motherfucking presses.”

She giggles quietly to herself. She has no idea how long it’s actually been, but clearly Chloe has been doing some self reflection.

“And you’ll never fucking guess who I’m with now. Or maybe you already know, I have no fucking idea how this shit works. But yeah, Max showed the fuck back up and she’s hella gay for me and just… fuck. So much shit went down when we were trying to find you. Or do you already know that? Shit. Sorry about disturbing your eternal fucking rest or whatever.”

_“It’s fine.”_

Chloe practically jumps and spins around, shouting into the night. “Who the fuck said that? Better not be some fucking asshole!”

_“Wait, you can hear me?!”_

Chloe wheels again and stares at her, her mouth hanging open.

It takes a moment to process that Chloe is actually staring at her.

Right.

At.

Her.

“R-Rachel?” Chloe’s voice is tiny and broken.

_“Yeah, it’s me.”_

Chloe recoils, the bottle falling from her hands. “Shit! Shit shit shit! Did I take my fucking meds? Fuck, think Price, think!”

Rachel watches and Chloe smacks herself upside the head a few times, an old ache in her chest from the bygone days where she used to watch Chloe struggle with depression on a daily basis.

“Max made you take them this morning, but that means…”

_“I’m a ghost, crazy, I know.”_

Chloe looks at her again, her eyes so full of pain as she shakily approaches. “Rach, I…”

_“Hey, it’s okay. I’m the one who fucked up. I’ve… had a lot of time to think about my fuckups if you can’t tell.”_

“I should have been there for you, I should have…”

_“Oh Chlo, we had a fight that night, remember? We were pissed I was hanging out so much with Frank.”_

Chloe goes silent for a few moments, her hands balling up into fists. “You were fucking him.”

_“… Yeah.”_

“Why?”

_“Because it was cheap drugs for us and he had money we could use.”_

“And Jeffershit?”

_“Same thing, he could get my name in places for when we left. I never meant to hurt you or anything, but I fucked that up too. I wish I could take it all back but, well.”_

Chloe’s hand passes through her before jumping back with a shiver. Rachel supresses a giggle. “I feel like I should be fucking mad at you but… I just want to hug you.”

_“I wish I could hug you too. Do you remember what I said that night?”_

Chloe nods. “Yeah, ‘this isn’t goodbye.’”

_“I meant it. It’s great to see you again, but you should go sleep, Max is probably worried about you.”_

“You aren’t mad about that?”

_“Girl, I’m not even slightly surprised. Bring her around next time so I can finally put name to face, who knows, maybe she can see me too.”_

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, unbetaed!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Burning Desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317749) by [Ipomia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipomia/pseuds/Ipomia)




End file.
